


[柯罗柯]QUIET

by EllovQ



Category: Corazon - Fandom, One Piece, Trafalgar - Fandom, 柯罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Kudos: 1





	[柯罗柯]QUIET

敬启柯拉先生：  
好久不手写信件以至于不知道什么格式了，还请柯拉先生不要嫌弃，有些话是说不出口的，想必懂得静音的你应该是最清楚。  
身体还好吗？在那个世界，我成功从多弗朗明哥身边逃走了，多亏了鹤女士的追击，他们装上财宝很快便逃离了那座岛。  
我也离开了那座岛，带着我的一切，带着你的一切。  
我终于会使用手术果实的力量了，也顺利长大成人，现在也有了自己的同伴一起当了海贼，可能身为海军的你听了肯定会生气，但是我真的自由了，你也会为我高兴吧。  
说点你不知道的事情吧？  
后来我去了燕子岛的邻町附近的洞穴，可恶的珀铅病真的让人难以忍受，幸亏吃了手术果实，我把肝脏上的铅成功切除了。可是柯拉先生那真的很疼很疼，我貌似晕过去了，只记得后来被一位自称天才发明家的老人沃尔夫救起来了。  
他收留了我，是个不坏的家伙，每天早上我都会替他打扫、务农、制造机械，日子过得平平淡淡。有一天，我也记不清什么时候了，很久远的事情。我在树林里发现两个小孩子，佩金和夏奇，他们正在欺负一只奇奇怪怪的白熊，它会说话。我把它救了下来，这才知道手术果实也能用来战斗。  
后来，白熊说他是来自毛皮族的，名字培波，为了找寻当海贼的哥哥而从佐乌出海，却不小心坐错船漂流到这里，他为了报答要跟随我。紧接着附近的树林传出爆炸声，我立刻赶到现场，发现身受重伤的佩金和夏奇，他们在树林中遭遇野猪攻击，佩金为了救夏奇，拿出偷来的炸弹要攻击野猪，但是他很笨，自爆了。  
我将他们带回沃尔夫的家中进行手术，花了一个晚上成功抢救回来，他们两人告诉我和培波，他们的父母在之前的一次海啸中死了，然后寄住在夏奇的叔叔家，因为无法忍受叔叔一家人将他们当成犯罪工具而决定逃家。   
犯罪工具。  
我突然心颤了，我又何尝不是呢。他们相互救赎，没有深陷泥潭，而我被你救赎了，柯拉先生，我没有成为像多弗朗明哥一样的人。  
我收留了他们三个，成立了红心海贼团。  
后面的事情很无聊，我只是想给你介绍一下我的同伴而已，好吧，我纠正前面说沃尔夫是个不坏的家伙，他是个好人。他告诉了我关于手术果实的一切，这样说就有点丢人了，我怨恨过自己。  
如果没有手术果实，如果不是我，你也许不会死。  
这样的想法，被他劝说了。  
「能力的使用方式，是取决于一个人内心的善或恶，使用此能力的人如果心存邪念终将自食恶果。」他这样告诉我，我也下定决心成为一个好医生，与你带我看病面对的那些医生完全不同，我要成为一个善良的医生。  
你是个狡猾的人，柯拉先生，你满脸是血的笑脸刻在我的心里，你的最后一句话我始终没有回应，因为你对我施了魔法。我把我随后的一切都刻上了你的影子，我的衣服，我的船，我的身体。  
我最近联手了草帽当家，是一个不按规矩乱来的家伙，从来不听从我的计划，不过我相信你在的话也会认同他的，虽然是个麻烦的人，但是是个很好的同盟选择，实力强，人也不坏。蒙奇·D·路飞，D必将再次掀起风暴。我一直相信着这句话。  
堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，他说为我留着三代红心的位置，说到底还是想要利用手术果实成为一个老不死的，我对这些都没有兴趣，我的一生都是为了能够杀了他而活着。不久我就要去讨伐他了，救出你为之奋斗的德雷斯罗萨岛，虽然已经过了13年。  
可是，柯拉先生你知道吗，我所能够做的一切，就是柯拉先生当年努力救出我的成果，我要朝他射出你当时没有发出的子弹。我啊，发自内心的感谢你，能够向所有人说出你是我最喜欢的人，柯拉先生。  
柯拉先生。  
如果你是安静，那我就是安静的陈述。

特拉法尔加·罗  
xxxx年xx月xx日


End file.
